Fallout 4 cut content
Fallout 4の没データ は Fallout 4 マスターアップ版からカットされた内容の物です。 ゲームデータの中に、残骸データとして残っており、本来のゲーム本編では入手することは不可能となっています。ただし、一部アイテムはコンソールコマンドを使用することによって入手できるものもあります。 防具や装備品 * Vault 101 ジャンプスーツ (ID: ) * Vault 101 ジャンプスーツ - 新 .]] * ケルスのコート: BOS 制服のアドオンで、BOS 制服の上に羽織っています。(画像左)パイパーのRed leather trench coatと同じモデルのように見えます. ゲームのマスターアップ版ではBrotherhood fatiguesに置き換えられたと思われます。 * BOSラボのコート: BOS 制服のアドオンで、BOS 制服の上に羽織っています。(画像中央)ゲームのマスターアップ版ではScience scribe's armorに置き換えられたと思われます。 * Maxson's cape: BOS 制服のアドオンで、BOS 制服の上に羽織っています。(画像中央)ゲームのマスターアップ版ではMaxson's battlecoatに置き換えられたと思われます。 *　metal helmetとWraparound goggles、そしてスカーフからなる防具。,軽装・中装・重装ごとに、ゴーグルにヘルメット、スカーフが追加されます。バンダナと被ってしまう関係からカットされたと思われます * ケイトの弾帯 (ID: ):データは存在するが、使用されてない。 * Robotic bits, an eye-slot piece of clothing for ニック・バレンタイン that gives +1 PER. It's seems he was supposed to start the game with this item, much like his trench coat and fedora. Weapons * Harpoon gun: Syringerと似た外見を持つ、ローポリ段階の未完成なモデル。マガジンやアイアンサイトにはアサルトライフル のパーツが流用されています。カットされたクエスト、20 Leagues Under the Seaと関係あるアイテムと思われます. * 中国軍アサルトライフル:ハイポリモデルは存在するが、テクスチャが入ってない。デザインはFallout3にて登場する同武器と同じ。 * パイプショットガン: テクスチャが存在しない。パイプ武器シリーズのショットガン仕様。 * Ball-peen hammer: ジャンク品のハンマーの武器版。モデルは同じものを使用している。 Weapon Mods *アサルトライフル **リコンスコープ。実装されたもののサイズ違いで、こちらのほうが大きい。 **四角形と六角形のリフレックスサイト * コンバットライフル **小型マガジンとドラムマガジン 。コンバットショットガンの同名MODと同じモデル。 **四角形と六角形のリフレックスサイト * コンバットショットガン **大型マガジン。コンバットライフル の同名MODと同じモデル。 **四角形と六角形のリフレックスサイト * ブロードサイダー **爆発弾を複数発射するバレル。 * ヌカ・ランチャー **標的捕捉コンピューター。ミサイルランチャーに取り付けられる物と同じものと思われる。 * gamma gun ** that would split the projectile into multiple ones, similar to the beam splitter mod for other weapons. * ハンティングライフル * マークスマンストックのストックを短くした物 * マークスマンストック用バイポット。ロード画面のモデルではバイポッドが付いており、テクスチャ上でもバイポッド用のテクスチャが存在するが、ゲーム中のモデルにはバイポッドが付いていない。 * A version of the reflex sight used on the 10mm pistol, with a hexagon shape as opposed to a dot or a circle. Additionally, there are textures for other reflex sight shapes, featuring the rounded corners of a square. There are also red versions of some of these shapes intended for use on the gatling laser. The Institute pistol has meshes for the reflex sight with a circle shape as well, but the circle shape doesn't show up ingame. * A version of the extra flame jets mod for the Shishkebab that only adds two flame jets, as opposed to the four the non-cut mod provides. * An untextured version of a stun pack for the sledgehammer, similar to the one used for the super sledge. Armor mods * T-60用のBOS officer paint と BOS standard paint Items * La Coiffe の3冊目,4冊目,5冊目 * Pristine deathclaw egg, (ID ) のMISCアイテム版 * BPL Compressed Data holodisk would have been rewarded for completing "DN011 OverdueBooks" and can be found in-game after accessing a hidden terminal only accessed by clipping out of a room in the Boston Public Library. Mechanics *Cryo Damage and its respective resistance on armor (changed to energy) *Fire Damage and its respective resistance on armor (changed to energy) Perks Brotherhood of Steel *'Initiate:' Take 10% less damage from feral ghouls, super mutants and synths. *'Knight:' Smaller fusion core explosion. *'Paladin:' Recover health while wearing power armor. The Railroad *'In the Blood:' +5 radiation resistance but -5 to maximum health. *'Secret Agent:' Stealth Boy effects last 10 seconds longer. *'Station Master:' Get a 5% bonus on selling items. *'The Heavy:' Do 10% extra damage to Synths and Institute foes. Quests * 20 Leagues Under the Sea (MS03): サイドクエスト。唯一の生存者は、水中調査に向かうこととなる。同じくCut contentである、harpoon gunと関係があると思われます * Off the Grid (MQ301): ID的にThe Nuclear Option (MQ302)の前に来る予定だった模様. Diamond City が電力供給を失ってしまう。 * That's the Spirit (MS12) * Bullet (MS18) * The Enemy of my Enemy (MQ201): Reunions (MQ106)とDangerous Minds (MQ202)の間に入る予定だった模様。 * MS06, MS08 and MS15 * DN011 OverdueBooks; Appears to have been a quest related to the Boston Public Library where Curator Givens' terminal references "compressing" recently collected book data to holodisk in the likely event of his death, although no further clues are given other than his body being found and his main terminal explaining the situation. Turning clipping off, and walking through the large computer and wall directly behind the Intelligence bobblehead reveals a secondary, hidden terminal. Accessing this terminal allows you to compress the book data and acquire a "BPL Compressed Data" holodisk which will then be added to your Misc. inventory. Exp. is also rewarded for doing this as it completes DN011 OverdueBooks. It appears the overdue books you collect and turn in at the kiosks and exchange tokens for items, might have had you collecting them to compress the data to the holodisk, and possibly passing the BPL Compressed Data to another NPC at a later date. There is also another (DN011) which has more stages and the "DN011 OverdueBooks" might have been a sub-quest to a larger quest. NPCs * Patches (00098056 CZ_Patches): マチェットを所持した、男性のレイダー。コンバットゾーンに居たらしい。 en:Fallout 4 cut content Category:Fallout 4 cut content